role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Windom
Windom (ウインダム Uindamu) is a robotic capsule monster and an RP character used by Sean the Artic Fox. Personality Windom is a protective and determined giant robot. While he may have a history of losing some battles and has gone through some major damage in the past, Windom is regardless determined to save people and his master included from various alien threats. History Debut: Zilla Jr., Windom and Horizon Brave vs. the Four Beasts of Fear Windom was first deployed as Fire Windom to takedown Petero, Ghoston, Tunsokeler and Gokinezula. The four monsters attack was interrupted by the arrival of Windom, who was going as Fire Windom. Gokinezula spotted Fire Windom and ran to him first, then swinging his tail like a club at him. Fire Windom grabbed the tail and fired a Laser from the spike on the top of it's head at Gokinezula, causing Gokinezula to roar in pain and roll over. Gokinezula then threw a small building at Fire Windom. As Windom then fell over, Gokinezula roared in a sadistic manner, then sprayed some webs at some buildings, coating them in some plastic. At that moment however, Horizon Brave then arrived, being dropped down for combat. Tsunokeler and Ghoston both roared in anger at Horizon Brave and then slowly approached the Jaeger. As Horizon Brave battled Ghoston, Tsunokeler tackled Horizon Brave, taking him by surprise. Fire Windom then fired at Tsunokeler to help Horizon Brave, causing Tsunokeler to fall over. Tsunokeler then later got back up and regrouped with Gokinezula to fight off against Fire Windom. Fire Windom ran towards Tsunokeler in anger, to which Tsunokeler turned around and shrieks at Fire Windom, bashes his fists against him to fight him off. Fire Windom barely felt the hits and started bashing the top of the head of Tsunokeler with his arm cannon. Tsunokeler then staggered back and whipped his tail against Fire Windom, causing Fire Windom to stagger back against Gokinezula. Fire Windom fired his laser beam at Gokinezula, causing Gokinezula to fall over and stagger back. As Gokinezula charged at Fire Windom, then all of a sudden the ground rumbled near Gokinezula. Then Zilla Jr. appeared, burrowing out from underground. Tsunokeler and Gokinezula regrouped and then Tsunokeler leaped up and prepared to tackle Fire Windom, only for Zilla Jr. to then blast his Atomic Ray against Tsunokeler, sending Tsunokeler down to the ground on some buildings, crash-landing. Fire Windom then fired a laser beam down at Tsunokeler. Tsunokeler was hit by the laser beam and then let out a roar, then exploding into a fiery explosion, finishing off Tsunokeler once and for all. Following Tsunokeler's destruction, Gokinezula then roared at both Fire Windom and Zilla Jr., spraying webbing from mouth at the two. Zilla Jr. raised his arms in the air and clawed for the webs to get off, while Fire Windom felt his cannon is starting to work again, so he then fired a Fire blast at Gokinezula. Gokinezula was partially set on fire, and then Zilla Jr. ran back in, then tail whipped at Gokinezula, firing down his Atomic Ray at him, sending Gokinezula crashing into many buildings. As Gokinezula then got back up, Fire Windom ran at Gokinezula and once he gets to him he drops kicks him, causing Gokinezula to fall over and roar in pain. Gokinezula then turned around and crawled away before then fleeing in terror, retreating from the battle. As Tsunokeler and Ghoston were destroyed and Gokinezula retreated, only Petero remained. Petero then fired some eye blasts at Horizon Brave, creating some explosions. Fire Windom and Zilla Jr. then ran towards Petero. Fire Windom then fired his Fire Cannon at Petero, followed up by Zilla Jr. blasting his Atomic Ray against Petero. Petero was hit by both attacks and then fell over some buildings. Petero then got back up back up and then fired some eye blasts down in front of Zilla Jr.'s and Fire Windom's area, creating some explosions. As Zilla Jr. and Fire Windom protected themselves from the blast, Petero then shaked and sprayed his High Pressure Water Hose at the two....but then shot out a strong blast from his Cry-Cannon, hitting at Petero's hose. Petero's hose frozen, it could no longer fire the high-water pressure beam anymore and it's attempted beam was frozen in the air and then fell down to the ground, shattering into pieces. Horizon Brave then ran in and punched against Petero's back. Zilla Jr. then ran in and slammed against Petero, punching at him hard as well. Fire Windom went up to Petero and put his cannon into it's red eye but not firing yet before finally then firing his cannon at Petero. Petero was blasted in the eye and by all of the attacks and then fell over and roared in agony, rolling over. Zilla Jr. then fired his Atomic Ray against Petero, partially setting on him fire. Petero then rolled off and burrowed aways, retreating. With the city saved and three monsters victorious, Windom then thanked Zilla Jr. and Horizon Brave for the help and then teleported away, three green rings covering him and summoning him back to his capsule, having finished his work there. The Alliance of the Neo Tyrants WIP Abilities Windom= * Laser Shot: Windom can fire a relatively powerful, missile-strength laser energy beam from his forehead similar to his master Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Can destroy monsters in one blast. * Extraordinary Jumper: In battle, Windom can jump and leap high and far through the air to amazing heights easily. |-|Fire Windom= * Fire Shot: Fire Windom can emit and then launch powerful, missile-strength blast ball of fire from the turret cannon on its left hand. * Extraordinary Jumper: In battle, Fire Windom can jump and leap high and far through the air to amazing heights easily. |-|Empowered Windom= *'Twinkle Star:' Televi-kun's winning entry, it is a driller arm themed after the pentagram. Aside from the use of a driller weapon, it can also grant the user any wish should a shooting star passed by. *'Power Shield of Light:' Televi Magazine's winning entry, it is a shield worn on the right arm. It is capable of redirecting incoming attacks and possess two Eye Slugger-like protrusion Trivia * Originally, Windom was supposed to fight Riggah (whom also originally was intended to be Pagos), but Tsuburaya instead wanted to introduce a new capsule monster in hopes of improving the show's ratings at the time. Therefore, Agira was created and used instead. * Windom's overall appearance is that of a humanoid robotic chicken. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Sean the Artic Fox)